Life as an Idol
by A Sleepy Pengyon
Summary: Take a look into the things that our favorite idols do in their daily lives other than sing! (Basically one-shots for Uta no Prince Sama! Accepting requests for all characters, AUs, and ships. There are no characters x readers/OCs.)
1. When Tokiya Isn't Around

**A/N: Inspired by** **:** **utapriheadcanons** **on Tumblr.**

...

A large yawn escaped Otoya's mouth as he blearily stared into the dark room. "Tokiya? What're you doin'? The sun…" He stopped and snuggled into his thick blanket, letting a lazy mumble trail out of his mouth. "The sun's not up yet…"

"Otoya. You're awake." Opening his eyes, the red-head saw a dark figure approach his bed. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave for an interview."

Otoya sat up and gave Tokiya a sleepy smile. "Eh~? It's too early for an interview now, isn't it? The time is-" Quickly glancing at his alarm clock, Otoya fell back into his bed. "Five-thirty, Tokiya! Do you really have to be there so early?"

With a concerned frown, Otoya watched Tokiya walk to the mirror and adjust his tie. "The interview is far away, so leaving now would be for the best." The other man flatly stated as he slipped on his shoes. He then turned around to face Otoya with an eyebrow arched in amusement, making the red-head perk up with confusion.

"Tokiya? What is-"

Otoya let out a small grunt as Tokiya placed a hand on his head. "Your hair," Tokiya began as he brushed it down with slow strokes. "It looks ridiculous."

Otoya swatted Tokiya's hand away when he was done, a grin on his face as his eyes squinted in happiness. Pulling the blanket up, Otoya snuggled into the sheets, staring at Tokiya with lidded eyes. "Good luck today, Tokiya."

"Thank you." Tokiya walked over to the door and opened it, letting a warm glow of light from the hallway stream into the room. "I'll be back by ten in the morning. Please try to be more productive while I'm gone."

"Yeah, yeah."

The door closed with a click, leaving Otoya to lay in the dark as Reiji's loud snores started up again from across the room.

...

"Otoyan! Wake up, Otoyan~!"

"No, Rei-chan…" Otoya whined and turned to his side, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "Don't play your maracas so early."

"It's seven o' clock, Otoyan! And it's time for breakfast!"

Sitting up, Otoya rubbed his eyes as he leaned on his elbow. "Okay, all right. Just like me get ready first, please, Rei-chan?"

"Sure! I'll be waiting down stairs, Otoyan~." Reiji shook his maracas as he opened the door, a grin on his face. "But if you're not down there in thirty minutes, I'll eat a muffin for every minute you're late, 'kay, Otoyan?"

And with that the door closed, leaving Otoya with a protest about to leave his pouting lips. "Jeez, Rei-chan. So mean." He let out a pitiful sigh and stood up from the bed, his knees buckling a bit as he stretched his arms out. "Ah~."

Otoya then bounced onto his bed and peeked up at the bed above his. "Tokiya? Did I finally wake up earlier than you?" The red-head chuckled and closed his eyes in delight. "It's not like you to stay in bed this late, Tokiya."

Getting no response, Otoya tilted his head and stood on his toes, holding on to the edge of the bed for support. "Tokiya?"

Jumping down, Otoya landed on the floor with a loud thud and padded over to the ladder next to his bed. Climbing up, Otoya frowned at the sight of the empty bed that was already fixed with sheets folded and straight. "The heck, Tokiya. Where'd you go?"

Huffing, Otoya jumped from the ladder and scowled at the floor. "I _hate_ mornings without Tokiya."

He crossed his arms and sighed, remembering Tokiya's words to him earlier that morning. "That's right, he won't be coming back for three hours. What am I supposed to do then?"

Scanning the room, Otoya's eyebrows were furrowed together until they landed on Tokiya's closet. "Oh, right!" He brightened up and skipped to the clean and white door, an excited grin on his face. "Just gotta find it…"

"Otoyan! I hope you're almost ready!" Reiji voice said on the other side of the door, the sound of maracas being shook going along with it. "You have twenty-three minutes left~!"

"Really?" Otoya jumped before sprinting to the bathroom. "Ah, where'd the time go?! I completely forgot…! Rei-chan, don't eat any of my muffins!"

The loud sound of laughter was all Otoya got as a response, his yelps of panic as he fumbled around the only sound there to accompany it. "No promises, Otoyan!"

" _Rei-chan_!"

...

"Hey, Reiji, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, Ran-ran!" the older male perked up. With a grin, he turned back to facing the table, his eyes on a plate full of muffins. "I'm just keeping watch of the clock."

"And why's that?"

"Because, Otoyan only has two minutes left until his thirty minutes are up!"

Ranmaru raised an eyebrow at Reiji, his mouth set in a flat line as he peeled the banana in his hands. "I'm not impressed. But, I guess it's something only you would do."

"Hey! At least _I'm_ trying to be a good senpai for my beloved underdogs!" Reiji put a hand to his chest as he huffed, obviously pretending to seem hurt. "I'm just making sure Otoyan feels motivated to eat on time today!"

"Uh-huh. And how do you think that's gonna turn out?"

Reiji ignored the other man and clapped his hands together, closing his eyes in delight as the gray-haired man scowled. "It doesn't matter, because Otoyan now has ten seconds left!" He let out a hearty laugh as he grabbed a muffin, slowly raising it to his lips. "Thank you for the food~."

Just then, the door burst open, revealing a panting Otoya whose hands were on his knees. "I'm here, don't take my muffins!"

Reiji chuckled as Ranmaru rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Otoyan. I wasn't hungry anyways."

Otoya sighed and plopped down onto his chair, resting the side of his cheek on the dark, shiny wood. "Rei-chan, so mean…"

Otoya began to eat slowly as Reiji checked his phone, a small smile lingering on the brunet's face. "Just so you know, Otoyan, today's our day off, so you're free to do as you please."

"Then…I could've slept in?" Otoya groaned and let his head fall back on the table, licking the chocolate from the side of his lip.

Ranmaru scoffed and stood up, an empty banana peel in his hand. "Just take it as an opportunity to have this place to yourself. Your friends are sleeping, and we're going to a modeling shoot with the others."

"O-okay," Otoya stuttered, feeling self-conscious under the sharp gaze of the other man. "Have fun, then."

"Don't worry, Otoyan. We'll be back in the afternoon." Reiji said as he stood up from his chair. Following Ranmaru out the door, he saluted Otoya with a small wink. "See ya, underdoggie!"

Once the two were gone, Otoya stared down at his plate full of muffins, a thoughtful expression on his face. "All by myself," he mumbled as walked over to the window. Minutes passed, and he watched as QUARTET NIGHT walked out of the building and got into a long limousine, driving away in just a matter of seconds. A distant and blank look grew on his face as he continued to think, brightening up in just a matter of seconds. "Finally!"

Running out of the room, Otoya sprinted down the long hallways to reach his bedroom, happily panting as he ran. _I'm so excited_! He cheered in his head, springing himself into the air before continuing to run. "Haha!"

Going into his room, Otoya immediately began digging through Tokiya's closet after making sure the door was closed in case one of his friends were to wake up. "Should be somewhere here…" Otoya mumbled as he pulled up a chair from his desk, taking the boxes from the shelf above the hanged shirts. Setting them onto the floor and gently opening each one, it didn't take long until Otoya was brightening up again like a child opening their gift on Christmas. Carefully pulling something out of the box, Otoya lifted it to examine it in all of its glory.

The HAYATO costume, belonging to his roommate Ichinose Tokiya, was in his hands. And it only took a few minutes later until it was on his body as he twirled around the room with light laughter leaving his lips.

 _I still can't believe that it's the real thing_! Otoya thought as stared into the mirror. He twisted his body around, his shiny eyes trying to see every detail. _Though I wonder why Tokiya still has this_ _..._

Shrugging, Otoya cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders, spinning around with a clap to face his toy puppy laying limp on the couch. "Good morning, everyone! I'm HAYATO, yes, that's me~!" Otoya yelled with a large laugh. He raised his arms up to the ceiling, not bothering to hold back like he did in the past. _Since everyone's asleep or gone anyways_ , Otoya thought before brushing the thought away.

"Today I'm gonna sing for you, to make you happy!" Otoya bounced over to the stuffed dog, gently grabbing it by its front paws before spinning around with it in a dance. "And since I'm HAYATO the super-idol, let's play guitar together too! Okay? So smile!"

...

"Have a good day, sir."

"You as well." Tokiya nodded and closed the limousine's door, turning back to face the large building before him with a sigh. Loosening his tie, Tokiya inwardly prayed that everything was still in-tact as he walked to the front doors.

 _I heard today was our day off_ , Tokiya thought as he slowly stepped down the stone path. The doors got closer with each step he took, a small puff of breath leaving his lips as he stopped in front of them. _It's quiet. Hopefully they all just slept in for a bit_.

The door opened without a sound, revealing to Tokiya a room that was just as silent. "Good thing I got to come back a bit early," Tokiya mumbled as he strolled down the empty hallways. "Perhaps I can rest for just a bit-"

He stopped as his ears perked up, a small frown appearing on his otherwise stoic face. "…That didn't sound too good."

Rushing over to his room, where he heard the strange noise come from, Tokiya didn't allow himself much time to think before opening the door in a haste.

Only to stare blankly as he saw Otoya, standing in his HAYATO costume, frozen and looking like he had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. (Though Tokiya wouldn't have scolded Otoya if he ever saw him doing something as harmless as that.)

Gulping, Otoya managed the nerve to speak first as he shuffled around, going behind the couch to hide as much of himself as he could. "Uh… Welcome back, Tokiya. You're-um-early."

Crossing his arms, Tokiya leaned against the door frame with a raised eyebrow. "Good thing I am, or I wouldn't have seen this, would I?"

"I-I can explain!" Otoya hastily replied as he let the stuffed, worn-out plush of a dog fall out of his hands and on to the couch. Tokiya watched it, not thinking of how Otoya had even gotten that thing as the red-head stared at the wooden floor.

"Please do so, then." Tokiya went over to Otoya, who stiffened up, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not mad. I just want to know."

"Okay…" Otoya turned away from Tokiya's eyes, focusing his gaze on his stuffed toy as he kicked his feet around. "It's just fun, really. I admired HAYATO too, you know, so being able to dress up in the real thing-so cool!" Otoya sheepishly exclaimed with a hand on the back of his neck. A small blush covered his cheeks as he looked into Tokiya's unreadable eyes.

"So, I'll just take this off now-"

Shaking his head, Tokiya stopped Otoya's hand that was removing the costume's jacket. "Don't. It suits you."

Otoya's eyes sparkled as he heard those words, a blush erupting on his cheekbones as he let out one of his sincerest, sweetest smiles. Chuckling, Otoya wrapped his arms around his roommate, who blinked in surprise.

"Tokiya! I really wanna be you, you're even better than HAYATO, you know!"

"I-well," Tokiya stuttered with red dusting his cheeks. "Of course I am. But…you stay you, okay?"

Nodding, Otoya beamed and held up a peace sign. "Let's sing together, Tokiya!"

"I'm busy."

"Aw! No way!"

"No, don't be sad. I was just kidding."

"Yay!"


	2. Soccer Time in the Sun

**A/N: Inspired by:** **utapriheadcanons** **on Tumblr.**

...

"-And then, _wham_! Right, Otoya?"

"Yeah, yeah! That part was _so_ cool! Oh, and remember-?"

"The part where Hyuuga-sensei took his sword-?"

"And just _sliced_ the monster's-"

"-Fire breath in half! Yes, that was my favorite part! It got my heart racing even more!"

Otoya and Shou grinned at each other, the _Prince of Fight_ s movie that Otoya owned continuing to play on the television. A few pieces of popcorn laid on the floor around them here and there, the blanket that had been resting on their laps earlier now forgotten as a bundle in the corner of the couch. They had also turned off the lights and shut the window's blinds, making the room as dark as possible for the movie.

The red-head suddenly let out a gasp, gripping Shou's arm with both of his hands as the two leaned on to each other. "Shou, Shou, it's coming!"

Shou quickly shushed Otoya by putting a hand on his mouth, their eyes sparkling as they leaned closer to the television. Holding their breath in anticipation as they stared at the screen, unmoving.

Meanwhile, the door behind them was open, revealing the other members of STARISH watching them with clear amusement. "Shou-chan looks so happy!" Natsuki whispered with glee as he entwined his fingers together, letting his cheek then rest on his hands. "Who knew that Otoya-kun liked those movies, too?"

"I've seen his collection, so I'm not that surprised," Tokiya said with crossed arms. He glared at the mess made on the room's floor, sighing as he had done many times before when he realized that _he_ would probably be the one to clean up Otoya's mess _again_. "Though I don't know why he's never mentioned it before."

"Must've never came up," Ren shrugged.

The others nodded and hummed, turning back to see Otoya and Shou squeezing each other tightly as their upper-bodies leaned forward, eyes focused on the television. "Go, go, go!" Otoya excitedly whispered.

The two then gasped, gaining their friends' attention before shocking them as they bolted up from the couch and hollered. "That was amazing!" Otoya cheered alongside Shou.

The blond and red-head jumped around, the credits rolling on the movie as they faced each other. "Did you see that? Otoya, did you see that?!" Shou exclaimed with a large, toothy grin.

Otoya vigorously nodded, stars shining in his eyes. His gaze was on the ceiling while his mind played back the movie, a childish smile growing on his lips. "I did, I did! Oh, Shou, we should make Hyuuga-sensei a card for being such a good actor, shouldn't we?"

"That's a great idea!" Shou opened his mouth to say more, but the phone in his pocket buzzed, making him raise an eyebrow as he took it out to look at the screen. "Huh… Looks like I gotta go to this modeling agency soon."

"Really? Ah, wait, weren't we going to play soccer today?"

Shou tucked his phone into his back pocket, shooting Otoya an apologetic look in his eyes as he adjusted the fedora on his head. "Sorry, Otoya. If you want, we can still play a match tomorrow!" Shou added with a grin.

Otoya nodded and pulled the blinds open to let the sunlight in, the tiniest of sighs leaving his mouth. "We might be too busy tomorrow, but that's okay! Good luck with your modeling shoot, Shou!"

"Oh… Well, thank you for the encouragement!" Shou turned around, his small smile quickly turning into a loud yelp as he stumbled back. "Wha… Huh?!"

"What is it, Shou?" With a tilted head, Otoya turned around and watched the shorter male struggle to let out a sentence.

Giggling, Natsuki greeted them with a small wave. "Hello, Shou-chan!"

"W-What the?! W-Were you guys-did you-were you watching us this whole time?! What the heck, creepers!" Shou screamed with his hands waving around in every direction.

"Oh, Tokiya! Everyone!" Otoya brightened. His hand fell from the window as he walked over to the others. "What are you doing here?"

Tokiya walked forward and picked a piece of popcorn off of the floor, raising it up to Otoya's face with a raised eyebrow that made Otoya sheepishly scratch the back of his neck. "We were waiting for you two to finish your movie so that we could practice, but I suppose that we can't anymore since Kurusu-san is busy." Flicking the piece of popcorn into a nearby trash can, Tokiya crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. "We were going to stop you two a few minutes after we got here, but Shinomiya-san insisted that we wait for you to finish."

"That must've been a long time, huh…" Shou scratched his collarbone as he averted his eyes, eventually looking at his friends with a troubled gaze. "Sorry, everyone. I promise that I'll come back as soon as I can after the modeling shoot to practice!"

"Eh, don't worry about it~. Icchi just doesn't want to admit that he liked watching the movie from afar." Ren chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at Masato for support, only to get an eye roll in response.

Shou nodded and looked down at his watch before turning back to Otoya. "Okay, well, I seriously have to get going now, so I'll see ya!" Shou jogged over to the door and down the hallway, but suddenly turned back around to put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder while no one was looking.

"Shou-chan?" Natsuki blinked in surprise. He leaned down a bit to reach Shou's height, and tilted his head to the side. "What is it?"

"Do you mind playing soccer with Otoya for me? I have a ball in my room, and Otoya can help you with getting some clothes for playing." Shou glanced at Otoya, who was sheepishly laughing as Tokiya scolded him, the two of them cleaning up the room. "I just feel bad for suddenly ditching on him when we planned on playing a game today. He's really been wanting to go out and play with someone, so…"

Natsuki nodded gleefully and picked Shou up in a bear-hug, giggling as he spun the protesting, shorter male around. "Of course! It should be fun, right? Don't worry about us!" Natsuki set Shou down and gently shoved him away. "Go and have fun at your modeling shoot!"

Shou stumbled, but quickly regained his footing and nodded, giving Natsuki a thumbs-up as he finally left down the hall. The taller man straightened and turned to Otoya's room, and seeing how he was almost done, he beamed and bounced inside.

"Otoya-kun! Wanna play some soccer together?"

"Soccer?" Otoya immediately brightened. Tokiya could hardly reach out in time to stop the red-head from sprinting away to the door and disappearing with Natsuki, leaving him alone in a room close to being empty of crushed popcorn.

With a shake of his head, Tokiya sighed as he continued sweeping the floors with a broom. "Those two…"

...

In just a few minutes, Otoya and Natsuki were standing outside on a field full of trimmed grass, the clouds parting above to let the sun shine brightly onto them. Squinting his eyes, Otoya let an excited smile spread onto his face as he held a soccer ball to his hip. "Hey, Natsuki, do you know how to play soccer?"

The taller male looked up from tying his shoes, smiling despite the sun's glare getting into his glasses. "Nope! But it should be pretty easy, right? Ah, I'm so excited that I can't stay still!"

"Eh? Uh, Natsuki-" Otoya reached a hand out to the blond, but slumped his shoulders once he saw Natsuki was already waiting on the other side of the field a second later after sprinting there. "Oh . . . Well, whatever."

Otoya let the ball fall from his grip and land on the ground. Positioning it between his feet, the red-head began to quickly dribble it with his shoes as he made his way over to Natsuki, who stood waiting on the other side.

Once he was a few feet away from the blond, Otoya came to a stop and let the ball rest between his feet. "Did you see what I just did, Natsuki? That's how you gotta move the ball across the field, and then try to get a score in the net! You get points by kicking it into mine while I get points by kicking it into yours. Also, you can't use your hands unless you're trying to stop the ball from getting into your net."

Natsuki's mouth opened into a small 'o' as he heard the instructions, nodding along with a smile. "Hm, okay! I think I understand! Let's try it out, Otoya-kun!"

Otoya grinned and readied the ball, licking his lips as his heart pounded in excitement. "Okay, all right, are you ready? And… Bang!"

Otoya's smile fell into a gasp as the ball flew and hit Natsuki's face, the blond stumbling back and falling on his bottom. "Oh no, Natsuki! Natsuki, are you okay?! I'm so, so sorry!" Otoya scrambled to kneel next to Natsuki, who rubbed his nose as his head was bowed down low. "Natsuki?"

"Tch…" Natsuki raised his head and gave Otoya a harsh, cold glare, surprising the red-head and making him shrink and blink back in confusion.

"Natsu-" A hand took his throat and gripped it, making Otoya squeeze his eyes shut and squirm in the hold. "Augh!"

" _You hurt Natsuki,_ " a voice seethed. Otoya pried an eye open, his heart thumping in fear, and inwardly gasped as he saw Natsuki's glasses laying on the ground just a few feet away.

 _Then, that_ _means_ _…_

Otoya grunted and reached his hands out to the blond's sides, managing to just barely brush them with his fingertips. In an instant, Otoya's back hit the ground beneath him, though instead of hearing laughter after tickling the blond, he instead heard an angry growl come from none other than…

"Satsuki," Otoya grunted out as he picked himself up. He yelped as the front of his shirt was instantly grabbed, bringing him down to just a few inches away from Satsuki's burning eyes.

"You little…" Satsuki grit his teeth and raised a fist, though his eyes drifted over to the side to catch the sight of the soccer ball that rolled off a few feet. After a few seconds of staring, his arm lowered as he moved his sharp gaze back to the quivering red-head. "Hmph. Let's play."

"E-Eh?"

The grip on Otoya's shirt tightened as his face was brought closer to Satsuki's. "You wanted to play, didn't you, you stupid idiot?" Otoya shivered at Satsuki's tone of voice and squirmed around in his grip once more. "So let's play."

 _Oh no_ …

...

"Hey, Tokiya! Glad I caught you, have you seen Otoya?" Shou panted as he jogged over to the other man.

Tokiya turned away from the rest of STARISH, having been talking with them on the couches about their new project before Shou came, and opened his mouth before closing it again. "Actually… No, I haven't. The last time I saw him was when Natsuki took him to play some soccer."

"Really? Has anyone else seen him then?"

The others shook their heads, making Shou's eyes widen in surprise as he rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "I see… Well, thanks anyways! I'll go ahead and look for him."

"We'll go too," Masato said while standing up. "Now that you're back, we can practice and make up for some time that we lost today. He should probably be outside in the field, so let's look there."

Shou nodded and led the way, walking with the others all the way to the field. As he did so, he continued to talk with everyone about their upcoming performance, a feeling of excitement bubbling in his chest.

However, it was immediately drained once he reached the bottom of the hill and saw Natsuki-no, _Satsuki_ , he realized-about to powerfully kick the ball at Otoya and his goal.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Shou grimaced while bouncing around in a panic. "C'mon, everyone, we gotta save Otoya!"

"Huh? Wait, don't tell me that's-" Shou sprinted away before Ren could finish, leaving the rest baffled for a moment before following him.

"Otoya, don't worry, I'm here to save you!" Shou yelled with his voice echoing in the blue sky above.

"Shou?" Otoya turned his head and smiled, giving a small wave with one of his hands. "You're back early-"

A ball then slammed into Otoya's stomach, making him wince as he fell onto his back. Taking painful breaths, Otoya curled into himself as Shou shouted somewhere in the background, the red-head lifting his head up to frown at Satsuki.

"Hey, that hurt, Satsuki~."

"Tch. You shouldn't have turned away the moment I kicked the ball." The taller male crossed his arms, but eventually helped Otoya off the grass by taking his outstretched hand.

Shou, with harsh panting leaving his lips, slouched in exhaustion as he stopped in front of the scene. "Otoya, get away from him! Don't you remember what happened last time? Ah, where are his glasses?" Shou rushed in a panic, trying to get to Otoya's side while avoiding the growling blond.

"Oh, right. I guess you gotta go now." Otoya pat Satsuki's shoulder and gave him a friendly smile. "You were really good at playing, Satsuki! I'm surprised you've never played soccer before. Let's play again sometime, okay? You owe me a rematch!"

"… Wait, what?" Shou blinked as the exhaustion in his body was replaced with shock.

Satsuki nodded and picked up his glasses next to a Piyo-chan water bottle that was close to being empty. "Only if Natsuki wants it."

"… Seriously, _what_?" Shou's jaw dropped, his head rapidly turning side to side. "Is anyone else seeing this?!"

"What's wrong, Kurusu-san?" Tokiya and the others stopped behind Shou while looking at him with worry.

"What's wrong?! _That's_ what's wrong, over there!" Shou jabbed his finger forward, pointing to Otoya and Satsuki waving goodbye at each other.

"… Oh, that is pretty weird." Cecil whispered while shuffling backwards. "Let's just _slowly_ back away…"

Just then, Otoya turned his head and blinked at seeing the others as Satsuki put his glasses back on. "Oh, everyone! Hello!" Otoya waved them over, sitting on the grass with a tired grin. "You're back too, Shou."

Tripping over at least one or two times, Shou sprinted over to Otoya with panicked yelps while the others cautiously followed behind him. "Otoya, Otoya! Please tell me you're okay!"

"Better than okay! I feel great!"

Shou gasped and fell to his knees next to Otoya's side. "Oh no, am I too late? I'm too late, aren't I?! Satsuki's already messed up your head, and-"

Otoya chuckled at Shou, though he was nervously sweating a bit from hearing his friend continue to crazily blabber on and on. "Uh, Shou-"

"Otoya-kun, are you okay? What happened?"

Everyone looked up to see Natsuki blinking with a lopsided smile. "Otoya-kun?"

"Oh, Natsuki!" Otoya bounced back up and gave the other man a toothy smile. "After playing for a while we took a nap, and I woke up first to see everyone came to get us!"

"Really? I think that, hm, I kinda remember playing! Yeah!" Natsuki nodded. "Did I do good for my first time?"

"Yup! In fact, you won! So, uh, let's go inside and . . ." Otoya quickly glanced at Tokiya, who rolled his eyes before mouthing something. "And-wait, what was that?"

Tokiya sighed and crossed his arms. "We're going inside to practice."

Natsuki smiled with a bright nod, skipping away from them with a wave. "I'll go ahead, then!"

Silence overcame the group as they watched Natsuki go, with Shou still breathing heavily. "Okay, okay, okay. Now, can you please explain what the _heck_ is going on?!"

Otoya scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Well, long story short, I accidentally hit Natsuki and made Satsuki appear, but then we played some soccer together and it was really fun! He's really good at it, too!"

"What…" Shou shook his head and collapsed on the grass with a tired sigh. "I can't believe it. I give up."

"Eh? Shou? B-but it's true!"

"I know, after all you'd never lie. It's just… Satsuki is _not_ like that."

"Well, he was kind of rough, I guess. Ahaha, he was so intense in the beginning… I, uh, think he might've done something to my arm."

"Eh?"

"It's sort of maybe sprained?"

" _EH?!_ "

"… Please take me to the hospital."

 **A/N: This took a happier turn than I planned whoops.**

 **Epilogue**

"Huh?" Natsuki tilted his head and looked up to the sky. "Was that a scream I heard? Oh, wait, birds!"

Natsuki, with his gaze focused on watching the birds fly by, didn't notice the small rock in his way until it was too late. With a small yelp, he tripped over it and was just able to put his hands forward a bit to break his fall before hitting the ground, his glasses bouncing away with a small crack.

Looking up, a small growl escaped his lips as the coldest glare in all of mankind took over his face. " _Shou_ …"


	3. Keep Your Paws Off! (Part 1)

**A/N: This story is based off of a request made by ESmylie from Wattpad :) I hope you like it! It's cut into two parts because it got pretty long;; Part two will be next!**

 **P.S. - This chapter's victims include Otoya, Masato, and Ren. Part two will feature Tokiya, Natsuki, and Shou!**

...

I hid in the bushes of a place called Saotome Academy with fur the color of the darkest midnight sky and eyes gleaming like the richest of emeralds. I sat there, paying no mind to the leaves and sticks probing at my sides, and focused my eyes on a lovely sight just up ahead, one that I assure you was simply too stunning to be real!

Letting out a quiet purr, my paw unconsciously pat at my ears as I grew anxious at the sight of my princess. Her short pink hair looked softer than my fur, her yellow eyes were so unusual yet beautiful, and her voice was as soft as the royal blankets in my palace back home in Agnapolis! Not only that, but her heart was so pure and determined to reach her dreams, making her beautiful inside and out!

...However, it seems that I was not the only one to notice these things.

Ever since she has stepped foot into this place, my princess has been attracting many people left and right. Of course, she was too innocent to see this happening, but the sight of it made me yowl into the night! My poor princess! How do I take you away from their lingering gazes? How do I bring your attention away from them, so that we can focus on the future we were destined to spend together?

These thoughts constantly echoed in my head both night and day, keeping me awake and whining with no one to hear me. However, the hard work of rolling around in the grass all day was worth it, for today I have found my solution to making sure my princess's heart stays protected in this place of good looks and music!

Walking out of the bushes, I looked around to make sure no one else was here before slowly making my way over to my unknowing princess. Her head was stuck in a notebook as she scribbled down things into it, and I meowed from the cuteness of her face of concentration!

I went up to her leg and rubbed myself on it in an attempt to gain her attention as I meowed and purred. Looking up, I caught her surprised gaze with mine, and soon I was lifted up into her arms.

"Kuppuru?" She asked as I nuzzled my head against her hand.

I let out a small meow for her and looked up at her face, feeling my tiny chest swell with pride as she smiled down at me. However, it wasn't long until she set me down onto her lap, simply stroking my back as she hummed.

 _Nanami Haruka_ , I sighed blissfully as I closed my eyes in delight. _Even in this cursed form of mine, I swear on the Muses that I will protect your heart and hand from being touched by others that are not me_...!

Yes. I, Aijima Cecil, may have been cursed with this cat form, but that will not stop me from pursuing my princess! And from stopping others that pursue her, too!

I let out a triumphant smirk, though it was quickly replaced with a yelp as my princess's dainty pair of hands set me down onto the grass again and left me. I looked up in shock, whining for her touch again, but stopped and gasped when I saw a red-headed boy coming closer from the distance.

Quickly, I gave my Haruka a kiss on her leg before scampering up the tree above her, sitting down on a large branch as I watched with a curious gaze.

"Good morning, Nanami! I wrote a few more lyrics last night, do you wanna try them out?" The red-head sat himself down next to Haruka, and I felt my fur beginning to tingle and spike up.

My princess nodded, and after doing a few things with some papers, the boy began to play a song on his guitar. The frown on my head lifted a bit, and I had to admit that I liked hearing his music... But I know that I could sing better if it was for Haruka!

Then, my princess began to nod along and even sing a little bit, making my heart melt as I purred in pleasure. Oh, how heavenly her voice was! But, then came the dreaded moment I feared, where the boy turned his head to Haruka and got that look in his eyes. His heart was beating for her, I could tell.

Taking my claws out, I began to scratch them against the bark in frustration. How dare he?! Only _I_ can look at my princess like she's the best thing in the world!

With a huff, I jumped off the branch and landed in the spot right between them. The music stopped along with Haruka's voice, which almost made me regret my decision, but I sat down and stared at the red-headed boy with narrowed eyes. I would've taken my claws out to scratch him, too, but if I did that then Haruka would think of me as dangerous, which simply can not happen!

"E-Eh? A cat?" The boy blinked as he moved his guitar aside.

My princess looked flustered, trying to stutter out a sentence. However, I simply looked back at her for a second, giving her a reassuring gaze before I returned to staring at the boy.

It was nothing but silence between us three until Haruka cleared her throat a bit, her face the color of a light red cherry as she fiddled her hands together. "I-Ittoki-kun, are you okay?"

The boy-Ittoki, I suppose-scratched the back of his head, his red eyes fixated on mine like mine were on his. "Yeah... I'm, uh, just more of a dog person, I guess?"

I made my eyes more intense and narrowed them further, making him wince as he finally looked off to the side. "Wow, what a strange cat, haha... Its eyes are really-just, um-" He gulped and looked at Haruka apologetically. "Anyways, I think that what we've got so far is good, so let's just look it over tomorrow! Um, and let's do it indoors, if you don't mind."

Haruka blinked, but nodded in agreement. "Of course!"

The boy nodded and turned away. "All right, well I'll see you tomorrow Nanami bye!" He rushed out as he jogged (borderline _sprinted_ ) away.

Hm. Mission accomplished! That takes away one, and-

"Kuppuru," my princess sighed as she picked me up. "What were you doing?"

Looking up at her with wide, innocent eyes, I decided to just meow and let her rub my head until she had to go back inside.

...

A few days later, Haruka was playing the piano in an empty room. I watched her from the windowsill, her eyes constantly glancing back and forth between a sheet of paper and the white piano keys her hands rested on. Sometimes she would play, only to stop abruptly, and other times she would press down on one key before sighing with the shake of her head.

Oh, my poor love! How I hated seeing her struggle! I was pawing at the window and yowling into the glass, but my efforts went unnoticed as she continued to sit at the piano with a worried look on her face. I wanted to help her with the piano myself, but even someone as fantastic and cute as I didn't know how to play such an instrument.

My ears flattened against my head. However, the door in the room then opened, making me instinctively hide by jumping off of the windowsill and onto the grass below. I stayed there on the ground for a while, just sulking as I pawed at the grass, but the cat in me eventually got too curious for me to handle. I made my way back up, promising that I would only take a peek as to how my princess was doing, but what I saw next was absolutely horrific! Terrifying! So much that I immediately scampered off and ran to find a way into the building!

I had to hurry, for a blue-haired man inside was looking to be too close for comfort to my Haruka! Oh, this was simply unacceptable!

Quickly finding my way in, I hatched a plan inside my head as I approached what I thought was the door my princess was behind. I knocked on it as hard as my tiny paws could and pressed myself against the wall next to the door.

I listened to the voices inside. "Otoya, open the door."

"What... Okay, Tokiya." I heard and watched the door begin to creak open. "You look really busy, Tokiya. Are you sure you don't need any-"

Looking up, my gaze caught a familiar red-head's eyes. Teasingly, I gave him a toothy smile with what I hoped was a scary look in my eyes, and almost instantly he paled and slammed the door shut.

"Otoya, what-"

"T-T-T- _Tokiya_! Hide me, protect me! That super scary cat from the garden is out there!"

"What? Hey, get off of me! Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

" _Oof_! Tokiya? Tokiya?! No no no wait! Don't leave me!"

The door opened with a bang, a dark-haired man storming out of it with a fiery look on his face that made me shrink back and shiver just a bit. He held in his hands a few papers and books, and he went by so quickly that in just a few seconds he was a small figure down the hall.

" _Tokiya_! Come back, _please_! I'm gonna die if you leave me alone!" The red-head was out of the room like a flash of lightning, following the same direction the other man went. I found myself stumbling just a bit from the gust of wind he left behind, though I noticed a few more students beginning to appear from the commotion.

 _Ah, bad, bad_ , I thought as I let out a small wince. Shaking away my ruined fur, I leaped away to go down the next hallway that was sure to be where Haruka was at.

It took longer than I expected since I had to make my way there carefully, but in just a few minutes I was sitting before a large door. The area around me was empty, making the sound of a piano being played inside stand out and echo in the hallways. I was almost positive that this was the right room when I heard the piano, but just in case...

I pressed my ear against the door and decided to listen for my princess first as the piano came to a halt. "There, just like that. Play like there isn't a piece of paper there telling you what to do, Nanami, until you can feel your mind processing what you're seeing without thinking about it too much."

"My mind processing... without thinking?"

"Yes. Does it-does it make sense? I mean, you now how to read sheet music a little bit, right? For me, when I play I let my mind process what I'm reading without really thinking or focusing on what I'm doing. It's just a matter of feeling the flow of music-"

I interrupted by giving a hard knock on the door before jumping into a nearby pot. Oh, but how I much I wanted to jump out and sneeze the moment I squeezed inside! It was so dusty everywhere around me that I had lift my head up just a bit to get some fresh air while watching my plan play out.

It was silent until the door opened with a click, and my ears twitched left and right from the sound. I grimaced at myself and tried to force my ears down onto my head while sinking deeper into the pot to conceal myself more.

"Hello?" The man's voice softly rang throughout the hallways. A few seconds passed until he sighed, closing the door again without another word.

Inside the room, I could hear his voice was muffled. "As I was saying, Nanami, you shouldn't think of playing the piano as something that you must force-"

I knocked on the door again, this time with a small giggle as I hid inside the pot again. The same blue-haired man opened the door, though he wore a frown now as he quickly swept his gaze around the area, even going as far as to look behind the door before he grunted and shut it with a bit more force.

Okay, almost there...

Hopping out, I padded over to the door, my paw hovering over the wood. I was about to knock again, but once I heard Haruka's voice I stopped and leaned my ear to the door instead.

"Hijirikawa-san, are you okay?" She asked, her tone laced with concern.

I puffed my cheeks out. Why was she concerned for that man? I should be the one she's thinking about all the time, shouldn't I?

There was a bit more shuffling going on inside that had me shake away from my thoughts. "Yes, I am fine. But I'm afraid we've run out of time."

"Eh?"

"Forgive me, Nanami, but I have to go and study now... Tomorrow, we'll continue where we left off."

I heard a pair of feet come padding over to the door, and I quickly went back inside my pot. "O-Okay, Hijirikawa-san. Thank you for everything today, a-and, and good luck on your studies!"

The door opened to reveal the blue-haired man with a messenger bag hanging from his shoulder. He was still turned to the room as I crouched down further, barely able to keep him in my sight as I did. But from the little I could see, he looked to be a bit agitated. "Thank you, Nanami. I'm confident that in time you will do wonderful in playing the piano. Have a good evening."

He gently closed the door, his body still for a few seconds before he looked around the area with eyebrows slightly furrowed in annoyance.

"Who kept knocking on the door?" He huffed into empty air. When nothing happened, he finally walked away with his gaze on the ground, his face dusting with red as his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

I watched him go down the hallway with a small snicker as I jumped out of the pot with light feet, shaking the dust off of me and straightening my fur before opening the door the moment he turned the corner. Quickly making my way over to my sweet princess, my ears drooped from seeing her downcast gaze as her hands rested on her lap. I hopped onto it, softly, and mewled while she gasped and lifted her hands a bit in surprise.

"K-Kuppuru?! You can't be in here!" She protested lightly, though I simply snuggled closer to her shirt as I closed my eyes. Do not fret anymore, darling. I am here to ease your stress and lift your sadness!

After a few seconds she simply sighed, letting one of her hands fall onto my back to stroke my fur as she lightly touched a piano key with her other. I pat her thigh in encouragement, and she began to play a soft melody with her eyes focused yet again on a piece of paper filled with things I believe were called... notes? For music, I suppose. Though I don't understand why she needs to learn to read them if she can play just fine without them! Hmph, darn academy!

My negative thoughts were quickly erased, however, when the music abruptly stopped along with the hand stroking my back. I turned my head to look up at my princess, and saw her wear a clouded look full of sadness. "Why can't I...?" she quietly murmured.

I spent the rest of my time there licking her hand and listening to her struggle through playing the piano, wishing there was a way for me to help her read that stupid piece of paper.

...

After that incident, it took Haruka a few days until she was able to play the piano wonderfully. I knew this because I was always watching. If I weren't, then I was sure to miss something involving my princess, which I would hate to happen!

That's why I was on the roof, my eyes never leaving Haruka as she sat down on the grass below. I never got bored when I watched her, despite doing nothing but sit there, for everything she did was so captivating to me! It made me purr into my paw a bit, hehe.

Then, I saw the red-head and blue-haired man, along with one other person I didn't really recognize, begin to do what I believe was their way of dancing. I had seen things like this before, but it was still a bit mind-boggling to see something so different from my Agnadance back home be called dancing. It was still fascinating at the same time, though.

Before I knew it, the three men stopped, and my princess seemed happier from seeing their dance. It made me growl a bit at first, but then a thought came to mind. When I was human again, could I make Haruka happy by dancing with her?

I closed my eyes and curled up against myself with a purr. Yes, dancing with me would make her overjoyed! We could spin around with each other before leaning in for a kiss, our hearts melted into one! We could be under the night sky and next to a sparkling lake to get the excitement of romance pumping in us, and-

Ah, hold on, I must continue keeping my eyes on my princess! After all, I am the only thing protecting her from everyone trying to take her heart!

I blinked my eyes open, and saw that a man with long, orange hair had joined in on the scene. His appearance was more loose from the others, I observed, his whole image seeming to scream 'laid-back' or 'naturally handsome'.

Hm... This could be a problem. That rose he holds... _intimidates_ me.

Suddenly, he leaned in close, _very_ close to Haruka, and I was on my feet in an instant.

This is most _definitely_ a problem!

I scurried around in a panic before actually making my way down from the roof, straining my ears to hear what was going down below as much as possible. "...important class... piano lessons... studying compositions-"

That must've been my princess, defending herself from that man of swoon! I let out a large smile-Haruka's really strong, defending herself in a way that doesn't seem mean. It's just like her! Though, that doesn't mean I'll stop protecting her. I would do so for as long as I live if I must!

Once I finally got down, I looked over to where my princess was at. That flirtatious man was gone, yet Haruka and everyone else looked troubled. A low growl escaped my throat as I narrowed my eyes and scuttled back over to the garden, where I had a wide area all to myself. It was closed off, so I could focus on planning my next scheme without any worry of someone bothering me!

 _Of course, I wouldn't mind if Haruka stopped by_ , I thought with a small smile returning to my face. _In fact, I wish that she'd visit much more_...

A dreamy sigh left my lips, and I disappeared behind the bushes.

...

That evening, I was still laying around trying to think of something that would distance that man from Haruka. I tried to make up a completely different idea-because what's the fun in doing the same thing all the time?-but alas, all my efforts were in vain!

I sulked behind the bushes, playing with a blade of grass that was just a bit more longer than the others when I saw Haruka in the corner of my eye. Immediately, I jumped up and went over to the side to see what she was doing now, and gasped as I watched her prod a tree with a very long pole.

How careless of me! Not being there for my princess when she is in need of my aid-oh, how embarrassing!

Shaking the blush off of my cheeks, I hurried over to Haruka and ignored her surprised call of my name as I ran up the tree without another thought. Only when I reached a thick branch did I stop and ask myself, what am I trying to get for Haruka?

I peered down and caught sight of a few tiny white things in her hands as she tried to coax me down the tree, the pole she held now laying forgotten on the floor. I tilted my head. Those white things, could they perhaps be pearls?

I looked side to side, trying to find something that stood out from the mass of branches and leaves all around me. It took a while, for I had to crawl and jump around the large tree, but I managed to spot something white in the middle of a cluster of thin branches.

 _Ah, white things don't belong in trees_ , I thought in the back of my head as I padded over towards it. However, the branch was getting thinner and thinner, along with, what I thought was, Haruka's patience as she was still calling out for me down below.

 _Gotta hurry_...! I grunted. _Or she might try to climb up here herself_!

I glanced back for a second, only to double-take as I saw my princess below me put a hand to the tree. Oh my Muses, she's actually doing it!

Quickly, I turned and looked down at Haruka, gently hissing at her for the first time since I've met her as I wagged my paw at her. Though, it doesn't seem that she saw me as she now awkwardly lifted her leg up to try and climb the tree.

Turning back around, my eyebrows furrowed as I lowered my upper-body. _I can do it! For Haruka_! Shaking my tail, I pounced into the cluster of branches, my mouth biting into the white thing.

Grinning proudly, I turned my head back a bit to see Haruka gaping at me, her hands no longer on the tree. Yes, my princess is safe! Ah, but what is this thing...?

I only had a second to distantly realize what I had in my mouth wasn't a pearl as the branches began to bend, giving me time to only blink as I tried to process what was happening before I felt myself slide off and fall through the air.

I couldn't help it-I shrieked and accidentally let the... Well, thing, slip away. My eyes widened and my paws reached out to it, but I then remembered how I was falling to what was sure to be my certain doom.

So, I clenched my eyes shut and prayed.

 _Oh, my Muses, I pray that my lovely princess does not shed a tear when I land! May her face never clench in sadness for me, and if possible, please don't let me die from this fall. Thank you_.

I sighed and opened my arms, letting the wind weave through my fur. This is it, this is my end. I just hope my Haruka continues on happily, without me-

The gust I was flying through abruptly stopped. I slowly blinked my eyes open, my mind blank and unable to process what was happening, but I felt that my body was being held by something very warm.

 _Ah, this must be the embrace of the heavens_. I thought with a sigh.

"Kuppuru, why did you go up that tree?! Are you hurt?" A sweet voice called out to me. I gasped and turned my head, and joyfully found my princess was holding me! Me, I say! (I was still alive, too!) This is why we are meant to be, us two, it's obvious she loves me like I do her!

Oh, I love you too, my princess! I purred as I leaned up to her face. Weaving my head through her soft curtain of hair, I let out a deep, content sigh.

Then, one of her hands stopped carrying me, so I turned around to see what it was doing from Haruka's shoulder. She was holding out her hand, her eyes wide as she caught the small white thing from the tree.

I narrowed my eyes at it. Because of that thing, I almost died! And dying would've meant separating from Haruka!

"The paper...?" Haruka mumbled. She held it closer to her face, and I inclined my head towards it to see that that thing was, in fact, paper.

 _Does that mean I could've died because of a flimsy piece of paper_...?

I sighed and plopped my head back down on Haruka's shoulder. Who knew such an event could be so exhausting? And why was Haruka gathering pieces of paper?

I perked up as Haruka's hand began to pet my head. "Thank you, Kuppuru! Now I can get this over to Jinguji-san!"

The image of that orange-haired man filled my mind, and I immediately assumed that "Jinguji-san" was him. I deflated once more at this, for I realized that I had indirectly helped him, too.

Gah, I'll just have to add another part to my scheme!

...

In just a few hours I was standing on the wooden beams of Saotome Academy's ceilings. Next to me was a glass of water that I had managed to bring with me, and soon I would have the second part to my devious plan!

Letting out a quick sneeze, I shook my head and body. The air was very dusty up here, like that pot I hid in a few days ago... Hm, the people here should really dust off this place more often!

Underneath me, the door I was watching finally opened, and out came that dark-haired man I had seen a few days ago. Then I heard a voice-a very familiar voice-inside the room whine and say, "Hey, where you going, Tokiya~?"

I let out a grin. I must be in the right place!

The other man, Tokiya, sighed as he fixed the bag on his shoulder. "I'm just going out to shop for something really quick. Don't do anything anything reckless while I'm gone."

"What... I'm not reckless! So mean, Tokiya~."

Tokiya breathed out a small chuckle as I swished my tail around, waiting for him to walk away. "Anyways, I'll make sure to buy you some lemon soda. As a thank you for making that curry for the both of us yesterday. I'll... I'll make sure to buy some ingredients so that you can cook again, okay?"

He closed the door, leaving the sounds of the other boy cheering happily inside. Once he was far off down the hall, I took a deep breath and dropped down from the ceiling. A pillar being right next to me, I grabbed hold of it with my arms and legs so that I could slowly slid down the cold surface.

 _This pillar is so dusty_ , I thought with a sneeze. _Nothing like the ones back home, hehe_!

Nearing the floor, I jumped off of the stone and padded my way to the door. Then, I managed to find a way to open it and peek inside, where that red-headed boy seemed to be sitting on a couch. Unaware of my presence as he strummed away on his guitar.

"Ah, Tokiya's pretty nice after all, hehe... He's definitely warming up to being roommates more!" The red-head mused out loud.

I hummed and jumped onto a bed that was stacked with many books, papers, and snacks. I didn't like this mess, really, but it had more pillows than the other bed in here, and what I needed right now wasn't luxury, but pillows!

I set my eyes on a white and flimsy pillow that looked to be thrown off to the side. _That one should be good for the plan_ , I thought with a nod. Taking it with my teeth, I quickly glanced back up at the guitar-boy, only to hear him shriek loudly in less than a second later.

"The cat! D-D-Don't kill me, please!" He sped around the room, from one place to another, before finally stopping near me with cautious eyes. "Wha-huh? The... pillow? That's all you want, right?"

Blinking, I slowly nodded, continuing to drag the pillow out to the door without looking away from him. However, I guess my movement stirred something in that red-head, for in just a second he widened his eyes and dashed out of the room, screaming the whole way.

"Just take it, take it! And don't kill me!" I heard his voice say in the distance.

...Huh. I didn't think glaring at him would make him so scared of me. I feel just a bit bad, now.

But there was no time to waste! The moon was almost up, and I must make my way over to Haruka, before that 'Jinguji-san' reaches her first!

...

I was hiding in the ceiling once more, this time with a pillow by my side along with that glass of water I had earlier. It had taken me a while, but I managed to drag both items along with me to the entrance of the hallway where Haruka's room was. That man would be here any second, if my assumptions were correct. I saw him picking the finest of flowers from the garden after I heard his voice ring across the whole school, and who else would he give those flowers to but Haruka?

Hm... After this, I should get some flowers for my princess, too!

Ah, but just then, the echoing sound of footsteps overtook the hallway. They were light and slow, and almost instantly I could recognize that they belonged to none other than Haruka herself! My tail swished around as a smile automatically spread onto my lips. I could see the top of her head from up here, along with a few books being held in her arms. She hummed a sweet melody, one that I wish I could've sang with her, but it didn't last long until another pair of footsteps came in. They were slow and dragged out, making my Haruka turn around with curious and watchful eyes.

"Hello?" She said hesitantly.

Hello, dear! I am up here protecting you because I love you! Look up, up at me...!

Oh, right. She wasn't talking to me. My paw slowly lowered from its wave along with my ears, but seeing the sudden color of orange appearing in this hallway illuminated with moonlight immediately caught my attention once more. He's here, just as planned! And, if I squinted my eyes a bit more, then I could see those light pink and red flowers mixed into a bouquet being held by his hand.

"Hello, my lady." A deep voice said in a tone that was definitely dangerous, not suiting well with me at all! "It's a lovely night, isn't it?"

"J-Jinguji-san?" Haruka stuttered. "What is..."

He held out the flowers, and my eyes narrowed. _All right, time to act_! I thought while moving the cup of water slightly over to the left. _Hmph, this man! Thinking he can mess with my princess in such a way! So foolish, too, stopping right under my trap like that... Hah, made everything much more convenient for me_!

"These are... for me?" Haruka's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Of course. I wanted to... thank you, for earlier."

"Oh, no! It was nothing, really!"

"Still, a beautiful and gentle lamb like you deserves flowers that are just as."

... _What_?! _Lamb_?! What is this man, even? If I were human, Haruka would be hearing such compliments from me everyday-better compliments, at that! I'd make her feel like the princess she is, and...!

I growled. Tipping over the glass, I let the water drip into a small stream that speared down the air. I grinned, _Goodbye, water. I never liked you, but at least you'll be going to good use for once_.

It landed right onto that man's hair in just a second. Haruka's gasp was heard as I grinned triumphantly. Ha, take that, evil man-

I froze as I watched him sigh, in a way that other girls would call dreamy, and brushed his hair back with a hand. The water sparkled in his long locks of hair, and pulling it back to look like one of those television models instead of a hot mess was just oh no.

"Jin-Jinguji-san, was that... water?" Haruka asked, wide-eyed as she leaned in closer to see.

The man chuckled and flipped his hair, looking perfect with no mistakes, no nothing. He didn't even seem concerned that water fell from the ceiling and right on him as he said a few words I couldn't hear through my haze of thoughts.

Darn him, and his natural sexiness!

Whatever, I still have my second plan! Dragging over the pillow, I easily tore a large hole into it with one of my claws and dumped the feathers down below. Haha, watch them fly!

The feathers landed on that man, just perfectly, thanks to my amazing skills, and I believe that it did just the job! I leaned in just a bit closer to hear, and smiled in triumphance.

"...you're really sure?" Nanami said.

"Yes, it's fine, really... going... clean up," I could hear that man say in mumbles.

He walked off, leaving a trail of feathers behind him as he shook them off. Haruka went back on her way too, after just standing there for a while with a worried frown on her face.

Once she was out of sight, I turned to the limp pillow case. Simply whacking it away with my tail so that it would flutter down to the floor. Then, my tail wrapped around the cup before I walked away, a snicker leaving my lips.

Hopefully, my efforts have chased all those boys away from Haruka. Oh, what am I saying, of course it did! After all, cats are quite cunning, are they not?

...

It has now been a week, and the storm seems to have finally passed. Haruka was no longer approached by men who wished to become close with her, and I presume that she's been doing well, too. Now I simply laid in the garden as I watched Haruka through the bushes, laying on my side while flicking a long piece of grass. How I wished for my princess to play with me or hold me in her arms, but alas, she was too busy working by the tree across from where I was.

I licked my lips. Maybe it would be okay to help give her a nice little break?

I nodded and stood up. Emerging from the bush, I shook off the leaves and opened my eyes, only to stop and feel a gasp leave my mouth.

A small man stood there by Haruka, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled down at her. His hat-oh boy, his hat-was quite stylish indeed, and it fit him well, but it made everything even more threatening for me!

I slowly closed my mouth and felt a shiver run through my body. Hm...

It seems my job is not quite over yet.


End file.
